Pixie
by ElizavetaLiliya
Summary: This girl has captured her attention and now she will not let her get away with it. Bellatrix Lestrange gets what she wants and what she wants is Liliya, a sweet pixie like girl. But will the dark witch like her blood status as much as the person?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I know you are all probably waiting for an update on "Little Doe" and I promise the story has not been abandoned! I'm just having really bad writers block with it, but rest assured I know where I want it to go and how I want it to progress, I just need to get it there XD

Until then, I'm just going to dabble with this story to get the creative juices flowing once more! This will be sorta AU, Snape is Headmaster because Dumbledore is dead AND because Voldemort won the war already. Bellatrix will be OOC cause I want this story to be kinda fluffy lol but she will still be intense and dark and sexy and everything Bellatrix Lestrange :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling! I do however own the characters Kate McCormick, and Liliya Blackwell.

Enjoy! Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>The train bumped against the track Liliya pulled out her school schedule once more as she ignored the voices of conversation in the background. She scanned over her class list and the Professors enlisted to teach them; they were almost all completely different now. Dumbledore was dead. Severus Snape was now headmaster, and everything was to be different.<p>

Everything.

It was the Study of Dark Arts now. No more defending it, now they were learning it. Along with dueling, advanced potions, healing, but some of the other original classes remained. She scanned through the Professors once again, Malfoy and Carrow. Her eyes stopped as she came upon the name Lestrange. She looked up and over to her cabin mate on her right; Draco Malfoy. Liliya knew that his aunt was becoming a Professor, but the family hadn't seen her in some time. As she turned her attention back to the parchment in front of her she noticed that Rodolphus would be teaching as well. Death Eaters were now teaching at Hogwarts.

With a deep sigh she lifted her head as she folded back up the parchment and shoving it in her robe pocket. As Liliya gazed out the window she knew her last year at Hogwarts was going to be different.

Much different.

…

Before the feast began all the students listened to the new Headmaster, Severus Snape, introduce the newest Professors and give a very grim speech to indicate the resume of the school year.

Happy that all of that was done, Liliya and her Slytherin classmates began to dig into the rich food in front of them.

"Profesoor Lestrange is HOT" Her best friend Kate leaned in and whispered, "Seriously look at him!"

Liliya turned her attention to the teacher's table but her eyes didn't seek out the same Professor Lestrange but rather his female counter part.

Bellatrix.

She felt an elbow dig into her side and turned her attention back to Kate.

"What was that for?!" She asked as she rubbed her side.

"I said look _him _not _her_!" Kate giggled but noticing how her friend averted her eyes and hung her head low, "Liliya look at me … I told you I didn't care that you like girls … I still don't. Or should I say _woman _in this case!"

Kate winked and laughed again as she watched the girl next to her blush. Liliya let out a tiny chuckle of her own as she scooped some more food onto her plate. As she finished serving herself she felt something odd, like the sensation of someone staring at her. She looked directly over to the teacher's table once more and was met with the intense gaze of the dark woman she had looked at earlier … Bellatrix Lestrange.

…

Bellatrix was glancing around the Great Hall looking at all of the students eating, and she smiled with pride as she set her onyx eyes on the Slytherin table. She saw her nephew smiling and chatting with friends and noticed two girls sitting across from him, one was blushing as the other laughed. She watched the scene play in front of her as she studied the two girls, but one in particular.

The girl that seemed to capture her attention was smaller, almost reminding Bellatrix of a pixie. She had long hair down to the middle of her back that laid in large soft curls unlike the unruly tight ringlets that sat atop her own head; the curls were coffee brown color with shades of red intertwined. She watched as the girl delicately placed food on her plate with her small and nimble hands. As Bellatrix continued to stare and study the girl she noticed how the Slytherin became aware of the action and turned her own head to meet the very gaze of Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Those eyes_, Bellatrix thought to her self as those ice blue orbs seemed to draw the dark witch in even more. The ice blue continued to stare into the cosmic black before turning her face away to hide the reddening cheeks. Bellatrix cocked her head to the side as she saw the red highlights in the girl's hair become brighter and more dominate, _Metamorphmagus? _ And her question was confirmed as she watched the girl lightly shake her head and send the hair back to its coffee brown color.

_What a very interesting girl we have here, _Bellatrix thought to herself as she formed a half smile before being pulled back into conversation by a fellow teacher.

…

_Get ahold of yourself! _She scolded to herself.

Kate Noticing her friend's brightening hair leaned in, "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah .. Fine" Liliya answered softly running her hand through her now darkening hair.

No one except Kate and Draco knew about her rare abilities and Liliya very much preferred to keep it that way. It slipped out every now and then; her feelings reflected in her hair much to dismay. Once she remembered being so sad that her hair actually turned a deep shade of blue, she skipped classes that whole week until her hair turned back. She already had trouble making and keeping friends in her Hogwarts house because of her blood status and she didn't want to give them all something else to tease her about. She was lucky enough to have two very good friends that watched out for her, Kate and the one and only Draco Malfoy. Liliya looked across the table and noticed Draco trying not to laugh too loud as he looked at her.

"What?!" She asked frantically.

"Your hair," he chuckled some more, "It's turning pink on the left side!"

Kate leaned forward to see the other side of her friend's head as Liliya looked down and saw the pink herself, gasping at the bright color.

"You know what this means Draco! Liliya has a crush on someone!" Kate exclaimed to the small group.

As Liliya fought to hide the brightening pink strip of hair, Kate watched as Draco pressed the smaller girl for details. Kate smiled a knowing smile at who had captured her attention, _This is going to be a fun year_, she thought to herself as her smile widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! Second update! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :D Same disclaimers apply! ENJOY! Also ... I used a line from Princess Diaries ... Anyone catch it?

* * *

><p>It was the first day of classes and both Kate and Liliya walked down the corridor linked arm in arm. They had figured out last night that they had nearly all of their classes together; the only exception was that they had dueling at different times. Draco ran to catch up to the girls; they all had Dark Arts this morning with his aunt.<p>

"Hey wait up!" he called, "No, not you! I don't even know you!" he said to some younger students that had slowed at his call.

Both girls stopped walking and turned around to face their friend, chuckling lightly at the sight of Draco running. He slowed as he caught up to the girls, panting lightly as he straightened his robes before they all entered the classroom where they sat together in the middle of the room.

"Couldn't you guys wait for me?!" he asked as he plopped his book on the desk top.

"We did!" Kate scolded, "You took too long! So we left. Besides, I know Liliya here was eager to get to class this morning," she finished winking at her friend.

Liliya pulled up the robe on her hood as her hair began turning a bright red once again.

"Kate!" she groaned at her friend.

Draco looked on confused at the two girls as Kate just laughed harder and Liliya tried to punch her friend in the arm, not even able to create any damage much to her dismay. Their laughter and the rest of their schoolmate's conversation was cut short when the grand double door at the back of the room burst open with a bang. Everyone turned around with wide eyes as the watched their new professor, Bellatrix Lestrange, walk to the front of the room.

"Page 275. NOW" she bellowed as her voice echoed against the stone walls.

The sound of shuffling paper filled the room as each student scrambled to get their books open fast enough. Bellatrix watched with a smirk on her face as some of the students looked scared to death. She glanced over to her nephew and the two girls sitting next to him that she noticed the night before. She watched as the smaller girl who caught her attention before slowly let down her robe hood only to grumble and pull it up again, but Bellatrix swore she saw a flash of pink.

_Interesting_, she thought to herself, _I'd love to push her buttons and watch that mane change_, she smirked to herself and noticed everyone's attention was back on her. She began walking up and down the rows as she instructed students at random to read the chapter out loud on the unforgiveable curses. Once done reading each one she returned to the front of the class where she took a small mouse out of a glass case.

She stood there, deciding whom to pick on first. She looked to her left at a Gryffindor who seemed to almost be shaking. She smiled menacingly at the boy and walked to the front of desk agonizingly slow as her heel clicks echoed through the room. She placed the mouse on his desk.

"Cruciatus Curse … Let's see how you do" she finished as she turned her head slightly watching the boy's eyes grow wider.

"Pr-Professor Please … I would rather not …" He said as his voice trembled.

"Do it." She ordered, "Think of the time you felt the most hatred in your heart and harness it," She said softer, coaxing the student to perform.

The boy raised his wand and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he said the curse. The mouse squeaked out of discomfort but that was all. They Gryffindor opened his eyes and saw the mouse still sitting there, and he slowly looked back up at Bellatrix.

"That will do for your first try," she sighed.

The boy let out a sigh of relief as she picked the mouse back up and walked away. Bellatrix continued this for the remainder of the class; picking students and asking them to either use the Cruciatus of Imperious curse. After about the fifth student she walked directly to the desk that contained her nephew and two friends.

"Would you mind removing your hood … I don't allow Dementors in my class" Bellatrix said with a small smile.

Liliya slowly took down her hood and was relieved to see brown hanging down off her shoulders.

"Name?"

"Liliya Blackwell" she replied looking directly into Bellatrix's eyes. Which was a mistake.

Liliya tried to concentrate on her breathing so that her hair would remain brown and not red, or heaven forbid pink.

"Liliya …" Bellatrix let the name roll slowly off her tongue, "I would like you to demonstrate the Killing Curse for us all."

Both Kate and Draco looked with wide eyes at Liliya and then Back to their Professor. The small girl took a deep breath and with that breath her hair began to blacken.

"Avada Kedavra!" Liliya shouted without a second thought, or any hint of hesitation.

The mouse squeaked and then dropped dead. She looked from the small creature back up to Bellatrix as the older woman watched the girl's pupils return to a normal size and her hair turn back to her coffee brown. Kate sat with her mouth hung wide open and Draco sat on the other side completely rigid.

"Well done!" Bellatrix proclaimed as a wide smile spread in her face.

Liliya muttered a quiet thank you before looking back down at her desk. As Bellatrix walked away she instructed the students to write two pages of parchment about the curses to be turned in at the end of the remaining hour.

"Liliya!" Kate whispered harshly, "What the hell was that?!"

"What? I just did as instructed!"

"Your hair turned completely black! And I thought your pupils were going to explode they got so big!"

"Really?" She asked timidly looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Draco chimed in, "It was kind of creepy … brilliantly done … but creepy"

Liliya shrunk slightly in her seat as she pulled out her quill and parchment. She glanced back up to the front of the room where she saw Bellatrix smiling seductively at her. She quickly looked away and hoped her hair wouldn't turn pink again.

At the end of the class all of the students stood in line waiting to turn in their assignment. As Liliya approached the dark witch she felt her heart begin to flutter and a lump form in her throat. She handed her parchment to the woman and felt the long slender fingers brush against her own as she stared into the dark eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Blackwell," she said with a wink.

Liliya tried to answer but couldn't form a single word so she quickly turned and rushed out the giant double doors. And for the second time that morning Bellatrix swore she saw a flash of pink.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad people are liking this new story! I really enjoy writing it :D So here you go, another update!

Same disclaimers still apply :)

Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>The flustered Slytherin waited in the hall for her friends to exit the class. She buried bother hands in her hair; running them thru her soft curls as she willed the pink to go away now that she was out of Bellatrix's presence.<p>

"Bye Draco!" yelled Kate as she quickly grabbed Liliya, "We'll see you after charms!"

Draco merely waved and began his way down the hall towards his next class and the girls walked the opposite way.

"She couldn't keep her eyes off you today," Kate began.

"Who?"

"Professor Lestrange of course!" Kate proclaimed, " She likes you!" she finished in a singsong voice.

"No," Liliya mumbled, "She probably just thinks I'm weird like everyone else."

"Oh gods no! It wont be long now till she ravishes you!" Kate said dramatically as she laughed, "Oh, Bellatrix!"

"Yes?"

Both girls froze and their eyes grew wide. They slowly turned around to see Bellatrix standing behind them with her hands on her hips. Kate began opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to think of something to say while Liliya stood there mortified.

"Cat got your tongue Miss McCormick?" Bellatrix asked as she let the corner of her mouth twitch up.

"I … We were just … um …" Kate started looking to Liliya for help.

Liliya just stood there feeling her cheeks redden with the heat of a blush and praying her hair wasn't doing the same.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment Miss Blackwell," the dark woman started, shifting her attention to the blushing girl, "You ran out so fast before, I didn't get the chance to ask you to stay behind for a moment."

She didn't wait for the girl to answer, but instead motioned her hand for the girl to walk ahead of her and back into the classroom. Liliya began walking and quickly turned around to look at Kate with wide eyes, but Bellatrix placed a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder ushering her forward.

Once in the classroom, Bellatrix removed her hand and proceeded to her desk at the front of the classroom as Liliya slowed her pace behind the intimidating woman.

"So … Metamorphagus?" Bellatrix asked still facing her desk, and she heard an audible gasp behind her, "Well when your hair changes the way yours does, it isn't hard to figure out dear."

With a seductive smirk on her face the woman turned around to see the young girl still standing in the middle of the classroom, the ends of her hair turning whiter than her own nephews hair.

"Do I frighten you?" Bellatrix said lowly as she began a slow advance on the girl.

Her boots clicked heavy against the wood floor as the huntress approached her prey. When Liliya looked up Belltrix was right in front of her, still advancing and pinning her against one of the desks. The Slytherin let out a squeak as her lower back hit the desk behind her; she looked up and met the gaze of cosmic black with her own ice blue.

"I believe I asked you a question," Bellatrix stated, lifting her hand to the now reddening hair and twirling it in her fingers

"N-No," Liliya stuttered

"Good," the dark witch smiled widely as she continued playing with the girl's hair, "Now can you change on will, or only by strong emotion?"

"I uh," Liliya cleared her throat, "I can change on will as well," she finished quietly.

"Well, let's see it then," Bellatrix ordered taking a step back, yet still keeping the girl pinned in.

Liliya closed her eyes and slowly lifted hand hands and began pushing her hair back, but in the path following her hands there was now a light blonde color. Removing her hands she gave her head a slight shake that sent the color down the rest of her hair. Liliya looked back up at her professor and opened her eyes now revealing brown instead of striking blue; again she lifted her hands and dragged them down her face completely changing her features. She stood there looking completely different and Bellatrix was actually taken aback at the sight in front of her; gone was the pixie girl that intrigued her so and now stood in front of her was a completely ordinary looking child.

"Well that certainly is imperessive," Bellatrix began as looked the girl up and down.

Bringing herself closer once more, she leaned into the girl and smiled at the shudder she felt from the small frame that was practically beneath her yet not a single part was touching.

"But I think that you look stunning in your natural form," she whispered into Liliya's ear, reveling in the small breathy moan that seemed to escape from the girl's slightly parted lips.

Stepping back she saw that Liliya was already back to her natural state and she let out a smile seeing those beautiful ice blue orbs looking back at her.

"Ah," she cooed, "_Much _better my little pixie."

Liliya just simply stared back at the older woman wishing for the closeness once more and began to move towards the dark aura on her own. Bellatrix lifted her hand to Liliya's left cheek and cupped the girl's face briefly before grabbing some of the now bright pink hair.

"Although, I am rather curious to know what this means," she chuckled as she put the hair into the girl's eyesight.

"Not again!" Liliya exclaimed as she quickly grabbed the long, loose curl from Bellatrix's grasp, "It's um … It's nothing."

"Now, tsk tsk," Bellatrix placed a finger under Liliya's chin and lifter her face up so the girl had no choice but to look at her, "You aren't going to lie to me now are you?"

"No," Liliya answered timidly.

"Well then, out with it" Bellatrix ordered, dropping her finger and crossing her arms.

"It means …" Liliya hesitated, _oh sweet merlin here goes nothing,_ "It means that I _like _someone … a lot."

Bellatrix leaned in close, leaving only a few inches between their lips.

"Good girl," She whispered.

Before Liliya could comprehend the closeness between herself and the woman that caused her pink hair, the dark witch was already walking back to her desk at the front of the room chuckling.

"You missed your class little pixie, better go before you miss your next one … I can assure you my _dear husband_," she spat, "is not as forgiving."

Liliya let out her held breath and continued to stand in the middle of the room, dumbfounded by the recent events. Bellatrix turned around to face her as she realized she was still there, _so cute_, she smiled.

"Don't worry Liliya," the name sounded like heaven as it slowly rolled of Bellatrix's tongue, "We can talk like this again soon," she finished with a wink.

Liliya turned around and quickly began her exit listening to the sweet laugh erupting from the woman behind her. As she passed a glass display case in the hall she was stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in horror as she saw that now nearly half her hair was a bright pink.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So so sorry for the lack of updates, it was crazy around here for the holidays! Hope everyone had a wonderful christmas and new years! Also thank you to all the people who have been favoriting/following/reviewing! It means the world to me that you all like the story so much!

Same disclaimers as usual!

Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but i wanted to give you all something :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Completely out of breath, Liliya entered the hall where her dueling class was held. After spotting Draco amongst the other students she immediately went to join him in the crowd.<p>

"Your Uncle isn't here yet is he?!" she asked frantically as she straightened her robes.

"No, you're not late … but Kate said you completely missed charms class!" He said, as he eyed her disheveled appearance, "Said you were with my Aunt … your hair is pink again!"

Liliya picked up some of her hair and grumbled at the bright color, then looked to Draco and his widening eyes.

"Merlin's beard …" he said softly; realization on his face.

"Wait … Draco please, I can explain!"

"Oh my gods!" he exclaimed louder, a smile forming under his brightening eyes, " You have a crush on my AUNT?!"

"Draco please keep your voice down!" Liliya pleaded.

"This is so amazing!"

Liliya buried her face in her hands as her hair began turning red like the blush creeping up her face.

"You know she is married right?" he questioned, "Actually … not like that matters, it was a paper marriage anyway," he added nonchalantly.

Liliya raised her head and looked to her friend again, lowering her hands from her face.

"Wait …" she asked carefully, "You don't care?"

"Nah," he waved his hand at her and smiled, "I don't find it odd at all … Although Kate pining for my Uncle weirds me out," he said scrunching up his face.

"She told you about that?!" Liliya asked in between laughs.

"Ugh, in gory detail no less!"

They both laughed before they were startled by Rodolphus crashing into the hall to begin the dueling lesson. Draco and Liliya shared one more look before completely silencing and turning to pay attention.

…

The lesson was rough and both students were left feeling sore and exhausted, and it was only their third lesson of the day. They walked together to the Great Hall for lunch, chatting lightly.

"So," Draco began, "My Aunt, huh?"

Liliya knew it was coming, she knew he would ask her questions and she would answer them as much as she didn't want to.

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly, "It just sort of happened."

"I think it's cute," he smiled at her, "Kate on the other hand … she is practically stalking him!"

"I am not!" Kate yelled from behind them as she flung her arms around her two friends.

They all laughed and made their way into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Slytherin table and beginning to eat. While eating their lunch and chatting Liliya felt that odd sensation that made the back of her neck tingle. She looked to the entrance and saw the woman of her thoughts already staring back at her.

Bellatrix stood at the entrance to the Great Hall and immediately found the girl she desired sitting at the table. She winked at Liliya when the girl looked up at her; a small smirk of victory forming on her face as she watched the girl blush. She strode over the Slytherin table and sat herself down next to the still blushing girl, across from her nephew.

"So dear nephew, how are your classes going this morning?" Bellatrix asked as she cracked a smile.

As Liliya was listening to Draco talk about his morning to his aunt she suddenly felt a hand lay softly on her thigh before tightening its grip. Keeping her self facing forward, Liliya knew to dare not look down at the hand, or over to the woman it belonged to. As Bellatrix began speaking once more with Draco, the girl felt the hand slip under her skirt and up higher as the thumb began making small circles against her skin. The young Slytherin took this moment to steal a glance at the older woman, who looked over quick as well and gave a small smile.

As much as Liliya enjoyed the touch, she was also starting to get nervous. _What if someone notices, _She grabbed some hair between her fingers and glanced at it letting out a sigh of relief, _Thank Merlin it's still brown! _The girl put her hands on the edge of the bench and gripped it tight to keep from reacting. Soon the girl felt slender fingers sliding something underneath her own hands, she grabbed it as she turned to watch her Professor get up from the table and say her goodbyes.

Liliya shoved the small piece of parchment into her skirt pocket without looking and tried to regain her composure.

"Wow, she really does ruffle your feathers doesn't she!" Draco said laughing.

"I think your Aunt really likes her too!" said Kate as she leaned in closer.

"Oh, I know she does … she doesn't take kindly to too many people," Draco answered sincerely.

"Oh my gods guys … please stop!" Liliya chuckled as she laid her head in the table, letting her forehead smack a bit harder than she intended.

All of them laughed lightly as she lifted her head back up and rubbed her forehead trying to make the pain stop.

"I'm going to head to the loo, I'll meet you guys in class?" Liliya said getting up from the table as her friends voiced their response.

Slipping in the hall she leaned against the cold stone and pulled the parchement out of her pocket, letting out a smile and small squeal of excitement as she read the elegant script.

_My little Pixie, _

_Meet me in my chambers after dinner. I was hoping we could _talk _some more. _

_Bellatrix ~ _


	5. Chapter 5

Update time! **I will warn you now, there is brief mention of rape so if that is bothersome for you don't read. **

Same disclaimers!

Enjoy :D thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews!

* * *

><p>Liliya stood outside the Bellatrix's door for at least five minutes before finally taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. As the door opened Liliya began bringing her gaze from the floor and up to the dark woman in front of her, slowly taking in her appearance.<p>

Bellatrix watched the girl rake her eyes over her own developed body with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame. Honestly Bellatrix didn't even think the girl would come tonight, but she was pleasantly mistaken.

"So," Bellatrix began with a low voice, "Would you like to come in?"

Liliya nodded a little to enthusiastically and mumbled to herself about calming down, which caused Bellatrix to internally chuckle. Grabbing the girl's shoulders from behind Bellatrix led her student into the sitting area of the room and told her to sit down while she grabbed some drinks. Liliya began to fidget and pick at her nails, not noticing Bellatrix's return.

"Horrible habit," Bellatrix said bluntly, handing the girl a goblet, "I bite mine," she finished with a smile.

Liliya smiled back before curiously looking into the goblet at the liquid.

"Uh … What is it?" the girl asked nervously.

"Don't worry my little pixie, yours is only pumpkin juice," Bellatrix chuckled as she sipped some wine from her own goblet.

_Gods she is so cute, _Bellatrix thought to herself, _I wonder how much I could get that hair of hers to change_, she thought noticing the pink color start to creep up from the tips of the girl's hair.

"So," Bellatrix began softly, picking up some of the girl's hair and running it through her slender fingers, "Seems to have a mind of its own, doesn't it?"

Looking at the pink between the woman's fingers Liliya grumbled to herself as her hair betrayed her.

"Yeah," she chuckled lightly, "It turned blue for a while week once because I was so sad. Nothing would change it back, that was hard to explain to people."

"So I take it not a lot of people know."

"No … Just Draco, Kate, and yourself," Liliya turned to connect their eyes, "Oh, and my _Mother_" she spat out with obvious disdain.

_Interesting … I wonder what happened there, _the older woman thought as she noticed the change in the girl's attitude when mentioning her mother.

"So why not just tell people, wouldn't that be easier?" Bellatrix pressed on.

"They already make my life hell … why add fuel to the fire," Liliya answered as she hung her head.

"Why do people tease you?"

Liliya went silent. She knew Bellatrix's reputation; her dislike of anyone lower than pure blood status … to put it politely. It's why she wasn't allowed to spend time at the manor with Draco much during the summer, both him and his mother were afraid of subjecting her to that. The girl was scared to tell her about her blood status, she wanted so badly for Bellatrix to like her.

Bellatrix sat herself closer to the quiet girl, lifting her hand and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She noticed the girl's hair turning a pale green color at the tips, like the color someone would turn if they looked like they may be sick. _She is really afraid of telling me … _

"My blood status …"

"Which is?" Bellatrix said softly, trying to coax the information out.

"Muggle born …" Liliya answered turning her head away from the woman.

_Well, that doesn't make sense … _Bellatrix knew her mother, Victoria Blackwell. She was a very prominent member of the Pure Blood society, everyone was surprised when the woman disappeared for a few years and then emerged back into society with a child. No one knew of the father and Victoria never spoke about it, or her child for that matter. Bellatrix didn't even know there was a child until she began attending Hogwarts and had befriended Draco and that McCormick girl. She heard Narcissa talk about her, but had never met her until this year. Now she knew why, Narcissa didn't want her to.

Bellatrix watch the girl turn her whole body away and heard a light sniff to indicate the girl had started crying. She was conflicted and confused, but she knew she never wanted to hurt this girl.

"Liliya that doesn't make any sense … you can't be a muggle born, your mother is Pure Blood," Bellatrix said trying to get the girl to turn back.

"I know," she said quietly, "it's because my mother hates me!"

"Now I'm sure that's not true," Bellatrix cooed.

Liliya spun around fast to face Bellatrix again, who saw the tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Yes she does! She registered me as muggle born on purpose! All because of that stupid man who couldn't keep it in his pants!"

Bellatrix lifted her hand to wipe away the still falling tears as she watched the girl's eyes darken in anger, her hair following suit by turning a deep crimson red.

"She went to a muggle village with some friends, a sort of rebellion I imagine against her parents. They all went to a bar to have some drinks and a man slipped her something … She said the next thing she remembered was he was on top of her. A few weeks later she realized she was pregnant. So her parents sent her away to avoid scandal and when we came back they told everyone my father perished in a duel," the girl rolled her eyes, "After my mother finished telling me all of this she said that she wanted to tell me so I knew why she hated me and couldn't bare to look at me … because I remind her of him."

At this point Liliya had stopped crying and now had her fists balled in anger. Bealltrix grabbed on of her hands and pried open the fist easily as she laced her fingers with the girl's. The action brought Liliya back to reality and she looked down at the hands and intertwined fingers and began to blush.

"She had no right to do that, she of all people should know that Pure Blood society makes exceptions for rape cases such as that!" Bellatrix began as she too became angry, "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Liliya looked at her quizzically.

Bellatrix jumped to her feet and pulled the small girl up with her.

"We can petition to have it changed on your birth certificate! Severus can surely take the request to the ministry, and then when they hear the real story they can change it!" the woman exclaimed.

"I've already tried that … My mother won't even consider testifying," Liliya added defeated.

"We will get to that hurdle when it comes, now lets go pay the Headmaster a visit," Bellatrix added excitedly as she placed a small kiss on the girl's cheek.

Liliya followed as she placed a hand on her cheek where it still tingled from the quick peck. So many emotions and thoughts were running through the young girl's head; Bellatrix didn't hate her and wanted to help her, she kissed her on the cheek, she was starting to feel dizzy all of a sudden. She stopped in the middle of the hall as Bellatrix kept walking.

Bellatrix finally noticed the absent sound of accompanying footsteps and turned around to see Liliya standing in the middle of the stone hall getting paler by the second. As she started to walk back towards the girl she began to speak.

"Professor … I don't feel very well …" Liliya spoke weakly as her eyes began rolling into the back of her head.

Bellatrix quickened her pace and caught the girl before she hit the concrete floor. She picked her up into her arms with surprising ease … well not too surprising considering how much smaller the girl was. She apperated them both to the hospital wing where a frantic Madame Pomfrey grabbed the girl and began working on her.


End file.
